


Disguise for Distress

by rabidsamfan



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero Wolfe worries.  A moment from "Disguise for Murder".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguise for Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



Archie believes, and I do not dissuade him, that I am willing to risk his life in exchange for the information I need to resolve a case. The pursuit of murderers is not employment for cowards. But seldom have I sent him in hunt of so ruthless, determined, and audacious a killer. Anyone who would kill in my office, knowing my reputation, will have no qualms about aggravating me further. 

I concocted the best plan my distraction would allow, but Saul has reported in, and Archie’s whereabouts are unknown. It is time to wait. 

Come home, Archie. Undamaged, if possible.


End file.
